Alvin Bloomfield
Private Alvin "Brooklyn" Bloomfield was an American soldier of "Fox Company" of the 1st Infantry Divsion during World War II under the command of Sergeants Hawkins and Roger. Bloomfield was one of the side characters in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Biography Despite his nickname, "Brooklyn", Bloomfield grew up in the Bronx. Alvin Bloomfield is the youngest of a Jewish family where his mother kept the house while his father ran a deli back home. He was a huge baseball fan and would actually skip school whenever possible to watch his hero "Joe DiMaggio" play ball. He also worked as a shoe shiner at his girlfriend's dad's business before the war, later saying he would rather stay in the war than go back, claiming "you see some nasty things taking off peoples' shoes all day". He once said to Denley that his dad can make "the best pastrami sandwich you'll ever eat", to which Denley replied "Brooklyn, you ain't quite right." Alvin Bloomfield admits he "don't got the smarts" and enlisted so he wouldn't have to go to college. At first, he wanted to join the Army Air Corps, but he was too short, and couldn't. North Africa Brooklyn was first seen as a Private in the North African campaign in a squad led by Sgt. Glenn "Hawk" Hawkins, and consisting of himself, Pvt. Roland Rogers, Pvt. Stephen Kelly, and Pvt. Victor "Vic" Denley. While in the halftrack, he was stating that he hadn't eaten since the squad left the ship, and he stated his remark of his dad's sandwich making ability, triggering a retort from Denley. This caused Brooklyn to tease his sister, causing Vic to almost attack him, the only thing stopping him was Hawk restraining him. Brooklyn later stated his desire to leave and see the Yankees game back home, causing Vic to tell him to shut up causing Hawk to tell them to "can it". Suddenly, the soldier manning the machine gun is shot by a sniper, and the group fights French soldiers on their way to the airfield. Some time afterwards, Brooklyn finds a locked door in a room full of shooting French soldiers, and he picks the lock successfully, revealing a closet full of French weapons. Brooklyn is called a moron by Kelly afterwards. Much later, he and Rogers snipe some French soldiers operating Anti-Aircraft guns. After they are finished, Brooklyn states his desire to give the enemy "a taste of their own medicine". After Rogers shoots down attacking Stukas, Brooklyn proceeds to tell a (probably) bogus story of how he shot down several soldiers by himself. Later, the squad heads up to a village in Kasserine to give cover to some medics there. The group splits up, with Brooklyn, Rogers, and Kelly going to the main intersection, and Hawk and Vic going to another part of the village. After a fierce firefight, Brooklyn, Rogers, and Kelly meet up with Hawk and Vic, where they clear two houses before Hawk is shot just outside of one of them. Brooklyn tells Rogers to pick up a medic they saw earlier to help Hawk. The medic is killed, but Rogers manages to save Hawk. Much later, the medics have cleared out, and Brooklyn, exclaims that "this crappy mudpit is ours". Unfortunately, a panzer rolls up and forces the group to fall back to a halftrack, fighting Germans along the way. They then escape from the village. Sicily Some time later, the group heads up to Gela in a DUKW where Vic complains about it's speed, making Brooklyn tell Vic he should be happy that it floats. Later, the squad fights through the beachhead and finds a highly fortified area. Brooklyn throws a smoke grenade to provide some cover, and the group kills the Italian soldiers in the area. Brooklyn later sees a plane crashing in the distance, and he relents how brutal the soldiers on the plane will die. Some time afterwards, the group defends the remaining soldiers from the plane, and manage to defend the area until the Italians retreat. Later, in Piano Lupo, Brooklyn is once again telling his bogus story, but this time, it is even more bogus, with Brooklyn stating that he shot down an ''entire battalion. ''This obviously does not impress Vic, nor does it seem to impress Hawk, either. When the Stuka's attack, Brooklyn, Hawk, and a radio operator, McCord, get out of the area on a jeep, while Rogers and Vic defend the supplies and artillary from attacking Stukas. They later meet, and fight through numerous Italians, until they come across an entire convoy, which they promptly call air support on. Afterwards, they come upon a medic who they cover until he manages to reach a group of soldiers from the 82nd. The medic stays, while the group, and a petty officer radio op named Mangin, fight their way to some bunkers. The door was jammed, so Brooklyn promptly breaks in. After the tanks are destroyed, Rogers is promoted to Corporal. Unfortunately, Brooklyn later bears witness to the death of Vic, which he mournfully called a selfish mean-spirited bulldog, and the toughest soldier they had. Europe The squad later joins up with the rest of the division in the assault of Omaha Beach, joined by Vic's replacement, Pvt. John Jackson "Schmitty" Smith. When the ship gets hit, Brooklyn helps Rogers get into a life raft heading to the beach. After they get off the beach, the squad encounters a Flak 88, which Brooklyn promptly destroys with a sticky grenade after the Germans were killed. Rogers is presumably promoted to Sergeant afterwards. In Maubeuge, Brooklyn meets Pvt. Andy Allen, who he treats with the typical treatment of replacements. Later, when Rogers was blown off by mortor fire, Brooklyn comes over to assure him that he will be alright, while yelling for a medic. Brooklyn is later seen greeting Rogers after the latter recovers, and joins the group in attacking the town of Mons. At some point, Brooklyn asks bluntly why the army was always counting on them to do crucial tasks, to which Hawk answered loudly in his face that it was because they were the infantry and "God loves the infantry". He later bears witness to Hawk being wounded (again), and after the group defeats the Germans in the area, Brooklyn assures the rest of the group that Hawk will pull through, although Hawk is never seen again in the game. Brooklyn does not participate in the taking of Crucifix Hill, but he is mentioned by Schmitty as saying that the US Army consists of the Big Red One, and four million replacements. Brooklyn is later seen with the group joined by Capt. Norman Delaney in a village covered in snow, where they fight several Germans. Brooklyn and the others later operate a Panzer to battle some enemy tanks all the way to the train station until they run out of gas. Death Later, at the Siegfried line, Brooklyn tries to cut some barbed wire blocking their path, but unfortunately, he gets hit by an enemy mortor and is presumed dead. Trivia *Alvin keeps a picture of his hero, Joe DiMaggio on the outside of his helmet (it was said it was a girl or "Eight of Spades", but if you look closely, it appears to be a baseball player). *A Common joke in the game was that Sgt Hawkins will call Bloomfield "Brooklyn" and he (Brooklyn) would try and correct him on the mistake that he's from the Bronx. *He was the youngest child of a large jewish family. *When the artillery barrage kills Bloomfield, he seems to break his arms once he hits the ground. References "Bloomfield Dies!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRF05df4HlE Bloomfield, Alvin Bloomfield, Alvin Bloomfield, Alvin Bloomfield, Alvin